The goal of the SPORE in Brain Cancer Career Development Program is to contribute knowledgeable, well-trained scientists experienced in multidisciplinary research to the personnel base essential for future studies in translational research in the causation and treatment of gliomas and other primary brain tumors. The primary objectives of the Career Development Program are, firstly, to train young investigators in translational, multidisciplinary brain tumor research; and, secondly, to redirect established investigators into that research. To meet these objectives, the SPORE will institute: (1) A stringent candidate selection system; (2) Comprehensive guidance by a mentor and other investigators at Mayo; (3) Support through a scientific mentor group comprised of investigators from any of the three Mayo sites with expertise in the area of interest; (4) Participation in the multi-disciplinary research courses contained within the curricula of current NIH-funded Training Grants at Mayo; and (5) Encouragement of collaboration with investigators within this SPORE, and with investigators within the other Brain SPOREs. Six potential research themes are described to demonstrate the depth and breadth of ongoing research that can be eligible for funding through the SPORE Career Development Program. These outlines represent important "growth" areas within the Mayo SPORE in Brain Cancer and for the SPORE Program overall. Dr. Brian Patrick O'Neill, the overall PI of the Mayo SPORE in Brain Cancer will be the Director of the Career Development Program.